Promised
by Lulu Caty
Summary: ...as if sealing a deal to keep all the promises made that day.


A/N: while reading this, try to guess which couple from PJO it is! Good luck! And enjoy!

'Crying was all she could.

Why did she say no?

She could have said yes and got over with it.

She had lost the person that kept herself together.

Loving him was the best thing that happened.

They both knew they'd last forever.

So why did she no?

Was she that dumb?

She believed so.

Also believed she was cruel, heartless, and cold.

Like he said when they first met properly.

Couldn't help to crack a small smile

Remembering the hatred

Now replaced with love

It has been determined

She clarifies herself

As a total idiot.'

She stared at the paper. She wasn't sure if it was a poem or whatever. It just came from her heart like that. Mumbling, she put the paper aside and stared at the picture of them.

He had her arm around her while pulling out his tongue and using his free hand to do a peace sign while she had just rolled her 'brown chocolate' eyes as he had described with her hair loose. Her arms we're crossed over her chest and the corners of her lips we're tilt forward, a hint of a smirk. Good times. Now these we're the bad times.

She stared at the scar on her arm, near her elbow. She had cut herself into the form of his name that she loved so much and seemed to be the only thing she could say for the past two weeks. Everybody told her he won't come back. She insisted he would. He always did. He loved her. She loved him. Simple as that. Well, it use to be. Until she had to say that dreaded N word: No, to him. She is an idiot.

Clutching the paper and the picture desperately she muttered four words, "Come back to me."

"I already did."

Letting out a small gasp, she turned around to see him standing at the side of her bed.

"Y-you came back?" She said after swallowing her saliva.

"I'll always come back to you."

"Even when I turned you down?"

"Of course."

She jumped into his arms feeling happy for the first time in two weeks and cried on his shoulder as he kept on whispered to her how sorry he was.

"Please stay. Don't leave me. I'll do what you hoped I do. Just stay," she finally said.

"First why did you so?"

"I wasn't so sure I was ready for that type of life. I was...scared."

"You were scared?"

"Shut up. Everyone has fears."

She was now glaring at him, her arms crossed as he sheepishly dug his hands into his pockets with an amused grin on his face. His eyes suddenly turned dark and his lips turned into a small 'o' shape.

"What's this?" He said grabbing her hand to get a much closer look at the cuts.

"Let go," she said desperate.

"You've been cutting yourself?" He said his voice cracking. Finally having a good look at the cut, he gasped. He saw his name in red.

"You've been cutting yourself over me?"

" I...I...it's just so...um," she stuttered. He let go of her hands and pulled her close for another hug.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again," he said.

Hesitantly, she promised.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that babe."

Normally she would have scolded him for calling her that, but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you like that. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

"No, you're the best. It's my fault."

"No it isn't."

"But-"

"Shut up and let me enjoy this moment. I missed you too much."

He crackled a small sad yet amused smiled, "Missing you does not describe it."

She grinned and clutched the fabric of his shirt, cherishing the moment. After a while, they pulled apart and sat down on the edge of her bed talking, finding what the other has been doing while they were gone. After making a joke causing her to laugh (even if it wasn't so good), he noticed to papers on the floor.

"What's this?" He grabbed the papers and saw the picture where he had pulled a stupid face. He chuckled at the memory as she squeezed his hand, smiling softly.

Then he saw the other paper, "what's this?"

"Oh that's trash," she said hurriedly, but he was already reading it.

"You're not an idiot," he finally said staring at her.

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't, okay? Stop torturing yourself. A beautiful girl like you should not be crying and hurting herself."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He snorted and smirked playfully, "who doesn't?"

Giggling, she scanned his face not quite believing he was finally here. With her. They sat in comfortable silence as they gazed into each other eyes.

"I'll never leave you again. Ill always wait for you," he suddenly promised.

She blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

She cracked a grin, "I might be scared now, but I know one day I'll marry you. That's a promise."

Leo and Reyna kissed, as if sealing a deal to keep all the promises made that day.

A/N: who loved it? Which couple did you think it was? Ik I've been obsessed with this couple, but blame me?! Haha, had this Idea in mind for some time and did it. Anyway bye! Love u all and thank u to everyone who wished me Happy birthday!


End file.
